gundam wing death
by anmiecrazy
Summary: a knew enemy what happens if the g-boys cannot survive what dous dead killed by who what ............


Gundam wing death.  
  
  
  
prolog  
  
  
  
It was a normal day sunny day things were going as normal wofie was sharping his sword, herro at his lab top, dou at watching TV trowa reading qutrea in the kitchen. Then on the TV there was an announcement:" attion earth and the colonies I am relina and you will give yourselves to me and I will be your ruler if you disagree well then we will fight. You have 24 hours to comply". Then it showed a colony being blown up. "And may I say that fighting us is utterly useless". Then all the g-boys said at the same time was :"relina". "What why would she do this I mean we all protected her and know she just" "stabbed us in the back" dou interrupted qutrea. Yea that exactly what she did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1.1: the first to fall  
  
  
  
war its been 6 mouths and nether side is willing to give up so far the renascence is willing to give up it seems that they would die for relina then see the g-boys and the rest of the world win. (during a simple mission to gather intelligence.) dou was typing as fast as he could when the doorknob slowly turned and the door slowly opened. dou hid in the shadows. "trowa you scared me half to death." "sorry you done yet" "almost, there done now lets get the hell out of here" then as they were leaving there was an explosion "man what else could go wrong" "oh a lot dou a lot" "well we meet at last you sicko" "dou I'm not the sicko and plus you should learn to control that temper of yours" then everything went black. dou opened his eyes very slowly not knowing what to expect all he knew that it was dark and he was tied to something and what else "uh where's my HAIR. then the lights went on. "well look who's finally up so tell me do you like your new hair cut" "no" "oh well you see I'm talking something from everyone that means everything to them and well yours was your hair." "listen relina just get it over with because I have had enough of what you have done all over you have killed innocent people and for what nothing nothing except that you want t destroy this peace that we have and rule that world." "dou I'm hurt you really think that that's the reason why I'm doing this I mean they just wont listen to me any more and well I want revenge agents those people who just think I'm weak and well you get the picture and plus you don't have to die be my god of death join me dou." " tempting offer but not in your life time" then he spit in her face " your going to regret that you little fool" then a chain came down and hooked the chair. "oh by the way I really hope you can swim in titum acid. (for those of you who don't know I made that up and titum acid is the strongest acid ever it can burn through gundaniaum alloied.) the chair lowered into the titum acid and the look on his face was pure terror but he would not let her see him scream all he could say was " I'll be with you soon Father Maxwell and Mother Helen." call the other g-boys. relina said "hello qutrea how are you" she was swing dou's braid in the air "what have you done to dou" "oh he's just been swimming in titum acid" relina I thought you were kind but I was wrong dead wrong and I swear is ill kill you for what you have done " " oh by the way his last words were I'll be with you soon father Maxwell and mother Helen. Toodles" then she hung up the phone. You mean dou's dead wofie said "yes relina killed him." wofie just looked down and thought duos gone he's dead I mean sure he was annoying but he was dou that's how he was. she put him in titum acid Qutrea said trying to hide the tears but they all knew that Qutrea was the kindest of them all. herro even looked sad for his fellow comrade. things were never going to be the same again they knew that was a fact. they did not know what was going to happen next. Then herro did something unexpected. "DOU HOW COULD SHE I MEAN TGHATS THE GIRL WE ALL SAVED AND KNOW DUE TO THAT FAT DOUS DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT BUT THIS TIME AROUND SHE WILL DIE."I agree wofie said this is the most dishournable thing I have ever heard. I'm in we have to win this time around." trowa said for dou qutrea said FOR DOU they all agreed that they would get relina for dou.  
  
  
  
PART 1.2 : TROUBLE IN THE DESERT  
  
  
  
Its been three weeks scene dou's untimely death the group has split up, herro's in space, wofie is in the mountains , trowa's is with the traveling circus. Qutrea is in the desert.  
  
It was night time and qutrea had just woken up from a nightmare it had been the same one for the past 3 weeks ever scence dou died it was just to unbearable and they split up dou was the only reason that they were together that long any way and now he was gone gone and never coming back. qutrea had no idea where they were at the moment but he hoped that they were safe. Hope hope was the only thing that people had right know the war had in fact effected everyone not one person was not infected by the war and that was the reason that qutrea had not cracked by now that and the one where he swore to kill relina for dou. "master qutrea" it was Rashid. Were under attack.. He told qutrea right I'm going out. Though the others were not there they had made a pack an he would keep it. qutrea was in his Gundam fighting as hard as he could when a com line went on "ready to join dou' "what that's......................................... dou's Gundam" I'm so glad you noticed. you see I am collecting them now and I have this one tallgese III and yours is the next on my list. "then all the 40 magenta core were all dead. "I am going to kill you" "oh really are you so sure about that. Join me and bee my noble of the desert." "never" what "never I will never join you and betray my friends and dou dou held us together and you killed him sure dou was annoying and got on every ones nerves sometimes but that was dou he always smiled no matter what he was our friend you're a monster relina and that's the way you will always be. "nice speech no time to die" " quick or slow" "what" "to die of course" then she hacked off the Gundam head then all the screens went black inside the Gundam qutrea did the only thing he could think of to self destruct and then his Gundam exploded killing all the enemies. Just as that happened the other 3 Gundam picked up a signal and it said ill be with you soon dou. They knew who that voice belonged to qutrea they also knew what to expect to find when they got to the desert they saw a destroyed sand rock and a town they saw all the damage it had done he sacficed his life to try to kill relina then a voice " to bad I was so looking to kill him myself." to bad it did not work out the way I wanted it to. By by for know." then she left. "how dare she how dare she use dou's Gundam and then mock qutrea death as if it did not matter she has truly gone heartless just the noin walked up with only one and a half a leg. " that not the only thing she's done she killed her own brother."" zexes is dead " herro commented" yes he is ."and were out two Gundam s and two Gundam pilots. Sally Poe who just arrived said. So what do we do know. Noin asked. We stick together like we should have done in the first place" trowa  
  
  
  
Yes yeas finally I am dine with chapter one and well please no flame s 


End file.
